


Ебала жаба гадюку

by Kitahara, medichka_shani



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Femslash, Het, Humor, Multi, Pairing Analysis, Slash, Spoilers, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: в этой статье мы попытались объяснить происхождение самых популярных фанонных пейрингов Клеймора.
Relationships: Cassandra/Roxanne (Claymore), Chronos/Lars (Claymore), Chronos/Roxanne (Claymore), Clare/Jean (Claymore), Clare/Raki (Claymore), Clarice/Sid (Claymore), Dauf/Riful (Claymore), Deneve/Helen (Claymore), Galatea/Miria (Claymore), Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore), Miria/Tabitha (Claymore), Priscilla/Raki (Claymore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Ебала жаба гадюку

Манга «Клеймор» – это история о кровавых трагедиях, преодолении себя, вечном голоде, художественной расчлененке и коварных планах коварных мудаков. Это эпическое полотно о женщинах-клеймор, которые кромсают монстров-йома, пока сами не становятся монстрами. Женщины в большинстве своем очень красивы, очень суровы и все – блондинки ~~, ну чисто тебе немецкое порно~~. 

Обнаженки в «Клейморе» достаточно, но она редко связана с эротикой: просто, когда миловидная дева превращается в двадцатитонное чудовище, трусы и платье с нее облетают, как осенняя листва. 

А уж романтические отношения в каноне и вовсе одни-единственные, да и те какие-то хилые, потому что, серьезно, ну посмотрите:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0329/8d5f13fa4b912045b84f0b8a43e8ec42.jpg.html)

Но внутренняя девочка читателя, пресытившись кровавым дженом, поправляет розовый бантик на топоре и требует любви. Все интересные, симпатичные, стремные, главные, эпизодические и просто однажды упомянутые персонажи должны жить долго и счастливо. А главное – ебаться грязно.

В этой статье мы попробуем ответить на вопрос: « ~~Вы нездоровые, что ли?~~ Где вы видите пейринги в этом вашем «Клейморе»?

Следите за руками, сейчас полетят птички всех цветов радуги. Мы постараемся остановиться на самых распространенных пейрингах, чтобы у читателя совсем уж не зарябило в глазах.

**Где мы видим гет?**

В мире «Клеймор» с гетом, как и с другими формами сексуальных отношений, туго. То есть, конечно, на фоне размножаются крестьяне, и явно активно – иначе при таком количестве йома-людоедов они бы уже давно повымерли. Но у всех мало-мальски важных героев с половой жизнью как-то грустно.

Однако! 

Мы видим гет строго по центру сюжета – там, куда его положил автор. Это единственный безоговорочно канонический пейринг –

**Лаки / Клэр**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0329/0f312a759f1f2fd8d2733cad9f830b74.jpg.html)

Клэр – главная героиня «Клеймор», маленький танк, идущий к своей цели. У Клэр полтора выражения лица и довольно скромные боевые способности, но она упорнее Наруто Узумаки, правда, мозгов имеет немножко больше. ~~Ну, или больше молчит, потому сходит за умную~~.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0329/a2c0d0fa4c1b6452dab1cbc295f7a418.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0808/63a0364924b8375a990db78f28000b70.jpg.html)

Лаки – мальчик, которого Клэр в первой арке спасает от йома и в итоге берет под опеку. Cовместное путешествие героев длится недолго и вызывает непонимание и насмешки у соратниц Клэр. Сама героиня, похоже, видит в Лаки то ли младшего брата, то ли приемного сына, потому что вот такие у нее травмы детства. А что видит в Клэр Лаки, мы не рискнем предполагать, потому что Роскомнадзор.

Рейтинг отношений – PG-13 за много расчлененки и один дружеский поцелуй. После этого единственного поцелуя пара расстается на семь лет и воссоединяется уже в последних томах. ~~Клэр нашла себе кожаное белье, а Лаки отрастил мужественный фасад. И тыл.~~

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0411/30360b44198964fbf573d5220b7cc122.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0411/cf0cdf7fc813c4de3e263a4c55961d4d.jpg.html)

Эта пара – пример того, как со всех сторон хорошие люди через препятствия и лишения несут друг другу свою девственность 27 томов. Посовещавшись ~~и подавив зевоту~~ , мы решили, что это все-таки кинк.

Ну, и ребята в самом деле оба очень славные, чего бы им и не потрахаться? Нам не жалко.

**Лаки / Присцилла**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0411/0e1eaff75dfd4dde17d359202af39b7b.jpg.html)

Помещаем этот пейринг на второе место не по популярности, а чтобы два раза не вставать.

Присцилла – объект мести Клэр, «пробудившаяся» воительница Номер Два. Помните, в самом начале мы говорили, что клеймор борются с монстрами, пока сами не становятся монстрами? Это и есть «пробуждение».

Выпилить Присциллу – главная цель нашей симпатичной танкетки, но проблема в том, что атагонистка 

а) невероятно сильна,  
б) большую часть канона проводит в состоянии впавшей в детство дурочки при Северном Короле Исли, который тоже невероятно силен.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0411/ba7406c6ad8a354ee8e218b5e760e0e0.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0411/0fce785dc36d45ea9c36668039d70309.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0411/b604d3754312a68e63281a8c1215e5e3.jpg.html)

Казалось бы, причем тут Лаки? А дело было так: когда Лаки и Клэр расстались, юноша попал на Север, где случайно наткнулся на Исли. Сумасшедшей Присцилле чем-то приглянулся мальчик, и Исли оставил его при себе. С тех пор Лаки постоянно заботился о Присцилле и периодически обнаруживал ее в своей постели.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0411/0bcea22fc7f30d94d57244af3600df4b.jpg.html)

Со временем обоюдная привязанность между героями возросла настолько, что Присцилла семь лет отказывалась ради Лаки от человечины – даже усохла от голода. Эти странные, обреченные отношения – «могу сожрать тебя, но не сожру» и «знаю, что сожрет, но все равно продолжаю опекать и заботиться» – тоже кинкуют фандом.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0411/e81ab9e6025571081dfa2ea823a99120.jpg.html)

Короче, наш мальчик попал в крайне щекотливую ситуацию, но мы не уверены, в каком порядке записывать платонический трисам Клэр / Лаки / Присцилла, так что воздержимся.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0411/c6e5f22e1caf33c731c696e4dfb36854.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0411/f49fce9cda3b2bb87498f6489cf82810.jpg.html)

**Даф/Рифул**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0329/2dc09c5f45c4ea0779a8c0afe27a14a1.jpg.html)

Ну, или Рифул/Даф, потому что наличие МПХ ~~и даже целого мешка МПХ~~ еще не гарантирует доминирования в отношениях. 

Этот пейринг тоже в целом можно считать каноническим, если самую малость потянуть сову на глобус. Посмотрите хотя бы на трогательную сцену знакомства:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0329/3a0295336f93da058ad6f3231660aefd.jpg.html)

Даф – «пробудившийся», воитель Номер Три из первого и единственного мужского поколения клеймор. Огромен, агрессивен и умом скуден до такой степени, что это даже очаровательно. А еще у него есть его ~~мешок МПХ~~ оружие.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/90/2017/0330/485853c25a0c7d31a1a8fc1fe14504cf.jpg.html)

Рифул – «пробудившаяся», Номер Один из первого женского поколения. Выглядит как подросток, но это впечатление обманчиво: девке лет сто, и она страшна, как ядерный гриб за окном. Скажем так, выбирая между Рифул и Чужим, автор рекомендовал бы остановиться на последнем.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/90/2017/0331/f35cf28bf8ead4c5668dc7b62184fd97.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0331/509f959be035370213afe19321673ca6.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0331/0cf125dfd10a697f8c17e99187141d34.jpg.html)

Есть мнение, что этот пейринг – встреча двух ущербных чудовищ, которые вынужденно разделили свое трагическое одиночество. Никто не выживает рядом с Рифул, а Даф такой глупый и злой никому не нужен. Но вместе им ок. Настолько ок, что их не разлучила даже смерть, после которой они в буквальном смысле стали единым существом.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0331/4bf52a82145f0f12b2f0ca23b9a77d92.jpg.html)

Хотя Рифул помыкает Дафом, как матрона грязным рабом, но защищает его от по-настоящему опасных противников и не бросает даже тогда, когда ей самой грозит гибель.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0331/2ed7f8d31c8da87227f78301de86766c.jpg.html)

Инфернальный фемдом детектед, фанаты в огне.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0331/9dd82676b6a64052d526413c079748a9.jpg.html)

Хотя в каноне между этими персонажами даже поцелуя не было.

**Сид/Кларисса**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0404/b5a6be146e0291041d990db95c45b685.jpg.html)

Сид – третьеплановый стражник в городе Рабона, религиозном центре острова. Сид молод, горяч и резок, как хулиган с района. Впервые появляется в арке «Тьма в раю», одной из вступительных частей манги. Поначалу из религиозного рвения усложняет жизнь Клэр, которую считает порождением зла, но после проникается к ней уважением и симпатией. И еще много чем, если вы понимаете, о чем мы:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/89/2017/0404/37604c572906ee025068706eab646c9e.jpg.html)

Из молодого и резкого за семь лет вырос этот, с ухмылкой и хвостиком, но без доспехов. ~~Доспехи, по ходу, не выросли~~ :

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0404/849882e08264872b345a5c807f4bc80b.jpg.html)

Кларисса – Номер Сорок Семь Организации, самая слабая воительница, у которой даже волосы до конца не лишились изначального рыжего цвета. Была послана в Рабону вместе с Миатой, Номером Четыре, по заданию Организации. В результате множества перипетий с трудом, но пересмотрела свои взгляды на жизнь и осталась в Рабоне на несколько месяцев.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/90/2017/0404/0f22a18189a1164b73d84b5d959dc69d.jpg.html)

Сид, как мы видели выше, совсем не против клеймор, Кларисса тоже девушка умная. Так почему бы ребятам не провести время с обоюдной пользой? Ведь есть столько прекрасных вариантов: обсуждение политической ситуации в мире, споры на теологические темы, экскурсия по святым местам, горячая ночь любви в сторожевой башне!..

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/91/2017/0404/f4b8ff49569ee2a0952bb4db3a598e9c.jpg.html)

По факту в манге эти двое встречались два раза: в бою, когда Кларисса поймала на руки падающего с крыши Сида, и – вы не поверите – опять в бою.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/90/2017/0404/a3a0e29a7d8c88175b3ee5b6249017f0.jpg.html)

Оцените, как они смотрят друг на друга.  
Иногда, чтобы герои достигли множественных оргазмов в объятиях друг друга, фандому достаточно одного взгляда.

**Отец Мор (отец Винсент, стражник Галк, капитан Ганес, короче, рабонские мужики) / Галатея**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/de78aee3365114b7614aac3adec23191.jpg.html)

Галатея – одна из сильнейших воительниц, Номер Три и просто красивая женщина. Поняв, что Организация врет своим воинам и подставляет их, Галатея дезертировала, скрылась в Рабоне и замаскировалась под слепую монашку. ~~В мужском монастыре.~~ Видимо, Номер Три не дочитала Дюма и не знала, что попытки скрыться под рясой редко заканчиваются удачно для дамы в беде.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/c23a6fdd0c946b6964066b9d6ea85472.jpg.html)

Святые отцы Рабоны принимают монахиню Латею как духовную сестру. А после того, как она вынужденно демонстрирует свои боевые навыки, ее начинают изрядно уважать и стражники. Среди стремных незнакомых клеймор ~~в латексе~~ сестра Латея для суеверных местных – знакомый человек, которому доверяют. Она заботится о горожанах и соратницах ~~и наверняка знает всех солдат по именам, как Кутузов~~.

  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/1601e3df25406cf6205907495166ef1f.jpg.html)

Словом, почему бы стражникам и не увлечься прекрасной богиней войны и сострадания?

А учитывая, что в мужском монастыре Галатея, кажется, единственная женщина... немного старой-доброй запретной любви никакому фандому не повредит.

**Кронос/Роксана**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/96/2017/0807/5c9223b6acf09ecb4ea0f23ff08b2d60.jpg.html)

Этот пейринг довольно свеж, но снискал симпатии на прошлой ФБ.

Роксана – одна из прежних Первых Номеров ~~и сука еще та~~. Постоянно подставляла соратниц, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице. Погибла задолго до основных событий манги, но была оживлена учеными Организации, что добавляет образу особенного макабрического обаяния. ~~Проще говоря, удюдю, как мы любим развратных зомби.~~ Увидев Роксану впервые, фандом оценил похабную родинку, кудри и ресницы и дружно взвыл: «Ро-о-оксэн! Ю донт хэв ту пут он зэ рэд лайт!» – и дальше по тексту. И сотворил горку фанонов про Роксанину беспринципность, любвеобильность и всеядность.

Кронос – «пробудившийся», который !внезапно! появился ближе к финалу манги, Номер Четыре мужского поколения клеймор. Обладает приятными манерами, изрядным самообладанием и сексуальной бородкой. Как всякий «пробудившийся» мужчина, очень стар и смертельно опасен. ~~Еще, как у всякого высокорангового «пробудившегося», у него есть нервный друг рангом пониже, но о слэше позже.~~

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/96/2017/0807/a44b8883ef1b30cfaf61b71bbc5bb9ff.jpg.html)

Кронос и Роксана вообще ни разу не встречались в манге, но разве это помеха? Вглядитесь в их лица.

Вот кто ебался грязно!

**Где мы видим фемслэш?**

~~Везде.~~

Нет, серьезно. В мире «Клеймор» большинство сюжетно важных героинь – воительницы, которых Организация подобрала как сирот или купила у родственников в раннем возрасте. Вкусить любви с мужчинами до попадания в Организацию девочки просто не успели. А там уже всем адепткам хирургически вживили плоть йома, и выглядит это очень не очень:

[MORE=спойлер][](http://fastpic.ru/view/96/2017/0807/8951ac45f9ce3e8a5da6ac77b87644d3.jpg.html)[/MORE]

Вероятно, есть воительницы, которые не комплексуют из-за своего увечья, и мужчины, которым на него плевать, но в манге такие не показаны. А, нет, есть вот этот, но ему сепсис в голову ударил:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/60f5d551a79740d0449b8d62ad14dfe9.jpg.html)

Девочек, обращенных в полуйома, натаскивают сражаться, убивать и демонстрировать боевое превосходство – они ведь должны заслужить высокое место в иерархии воительниц. Кураторы-мужчины воспринимают их как расходный материал, как чудовищ, а обычные люди – сторонятся, поскольку клеймор несоизмеримо сильнее простого человека.

Потому неудивительно, что многие воительницы находят поддержку только друг в друге. В манге неоднокраатно приводятся истории девушек, для которых дружба с соратницей оказалась самым светлым чувством в жизни, а потеря подруги – невосполнимой утратой. 

Эту глубокую связь между воинами первым подметил не наш мангака, конечно. Еще в ХV веке Жан Бюиль писал ~~нехило аргументируем, да?~~ :

«На войне ты очень привязан к своему товарищу… Великое чувство верности и жалости наполняет твое сердце при виде того, как твой друг отважно подставляет свое тело для исполнения воли Создателя. И тогда ты готов идти и жить, и умирать вместе с ним, и ради этой своей любви к ближнему ты не оставишь его. Отсюда возникает такое удовольствие, что тот, кто еще не испытал его, не сможет толком описать его суть… Тот же человек, который ощутил это, чувствует себя таким сильным, таким ликующим, что иногда даже не понимает, где находится».

Между воительницами складываются разные отношения: дружба-соперничество, стремление оберегать и защищать более слабую, беззаветное восхищение старшей, преданность, основанная на благодарности. Разные грани привязанности проявляются в жизненных ситуациях, которые часто заканчиваются хуже некуда.

Словом, во всем этом мы видим неслабые предпосылки для фемслэша. 

Может показаться, что фемслэш в «Клейморе» появился из принципа «потому что с кем-то же надо», и это немного грустно и даже попахивает дискриминацией. Но именно вот так грустно и обстоят дела. Суперсильных дев-убийц морально гнобят и унижают все, кому не лень, и кодекс Организации запрещает им давать сдачи. Обычная жизнь с мужем, детьми и скотиной в сарае для них невозможна. Клеймор — уже не совсем люди, их будни — война. Большинство из них стремится хотя бы умереть, как человек, понимая, что жить по-человечески им заказано. 

Единственные, кто видят в клеймор подлинных людей, — они сами. Это ли не повод для любви. 

К тому же мужики у нас на острове в основном страшноватые и жалкие ~~и клоны~~ , не отдавать же им таких роскошных женщин:

**Хелен/Денев**

Без преувеличений самый популярный фемслэшный пейринг в фандоме, и неспроста. Посмотрите на этих прекрасных дев ~~в латексе~~ :

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/6c4020ca44bb43d100a6955505b0ee26.jpg.html)

Хелен – Номер Двадцать Два, отчаянно смелая и острая на язык девушка (в фанатских релизах ее реплики часто переводят с матом). Задорно ухмыляется, толсто троллит соратниц, время от времени быкует и немножко не врубается в ситуацию. Любит поесть, в частности яблок, и бухнуть, в частности с мужиками. Обладает чарующей абилкой произвольно удлинять конечности.

  
[](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/d0459ceaca7c5d13d19c9d5f3ac9ed61.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/a1d6041cdb8ab6b9f801021f84f25c8d.jpg.html)

Денев – Номер Пятнадцать, сдержанная и умная клеймор, редко демонстрирующая свои чувства. Умеет с невероятной скоростью регенерировать, в том числе полностью восстанавливать потерянные руки-ноги. По словам соратниц, раньше часто конфликтовала с другими воительницами, но в каноне ничего такого нам не показали. Напротив, Денев зачастую вправляет мозги отчаявшимся и тормозит излишне резких. Потому их с Хелен дуэт выглядит идеально.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/e0cc6f9ab6094051691e1cde4cfd7717.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/bddedfa382daf03efea4c12a017de532.jpg.html)

Суровые барышни ходят парой, повышенно переживают друг за друга, вместе вляпываются в неприятности и в целом производят впечатление настоящих боевых пидорасов. Хелен один раз даже демонстрирует нечто вроде ревности, когда Денев обнажается при посторонних. ~~Мы-то уверены, что это ревность.~~

И только в силу природной суровости наши девочки не целуются, не обжимаются и не признаются друг другу в трепетной любви.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/9cb0ca59d2a60fcfe04ba524b4089e7c.jpg.html)

**Джин/Клэр**

Это один из самых трогательных фанонных пейрингов.

Джин – Номер Девять, воительница с невероятной силой воли: Джин единственная, кто смог обратить вспять физическое «пробуждение». Номеру Девять удалось удержать свое сознание в теле ~~охеренно красивого~~ монстра, а потом снова стать человеком. И вернуться из-за черты ей помогла Клэр.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/cdfe3dc1bb55d0f12c6103a352770e45.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/ab6fea5899c3755106433765c01b046d.jpg.html)

Бесконечная признательность Джин, ее преданность своей спасительнице не оставляют равнодушными, хотя иногда и кажутся несколько навязчивыми. По этому поводу пошутил даже сам мангака.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/b777303233d0d39905ed54edff2cffdd.jpg.html)

Джин и Клэр долгое время путешествовали вместе, и мы хотим верить, что наши благородные, в высшей степени достойные воительницы у костра не только обсуждали тактику. Потому что не все герои дожили до финала, так что это был их единственный шанс.

  
[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/cb24b7d4369956eb21cf8e5c22bfab2d.jpg.html)

**Табита/Мирия**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/254379bbcd2f9834b05ea378bcd2550b.jpg.html)

Это еще один пейринг из серии грустных и обреченных. ~~Господи, да они у нас почти все такие, мы просто бодримся, любители шипперить покойничков.~~

Мирия – луч света в темном царстве строевой и устава, Номер Шесть во времена Клэр. Умная женщина, не побоявшаяся провести опасное расследование настоящих целей и методов Организации. В результате своей деятельности стала командиром группы дезертиров ~~в латексе~~ , среди которых оказались и Клэр, и Хелен с Денев.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/95/2017/0807/dc0a99c885199ea1fb4bf4dbd82c2c62.jpg.html)

Табита – Номер Тридцать Один, придонный организм. Выделяется прической и умением мастерски подавлять собственную ауру йома и читать чужую. Выжила только благодаря стараниям Мирии и товарищей, с тех пор смотрит на командира с обожанием. И, как положено, старается стать сильнее.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/9ddcd058f89fdcaa8b7508a4bd9b0dd2.jpg.html)

Может показаться, что это игра в одни ворота: Табита боготворит Мирию, а та ее в упор не видит, потому что мыслит глобальными категориями. Но не все так просто. Отправляясь на самоубийственную миссию, Мирия намеренно ранит Табиту, чтобы та не последовала за ней и не погибла. Возможно, командир не так уж слепа в смысле чужих чувств. В конце концов, у нее в юности тоже была близкая подруга – Хильда. Гибель Хильды так сильно повлияла на будущую Номер Шесть, что та в итоге аж затеяла революцию. Так что, вполне возможно, Мирия все прекрасно понимает – и считает, что лучше оставить все как есть.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/1bc9ace738db5eb32d27cfeb64199da6.jpg.html)

Но фандому нравится фантазировать на тему того, что Табита все-таки успела получить доступ к командирскому телу. Потому что в этом пейринге, конечно, все тоже закончилось плохо.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/becd8503fc42d9fd94cdadac20952a5b.jpg.html)

**Галатея/Мирия**

Среди центральных героинь манги эти двое – бойцы самых высоких рангов. Мирия и Галатея хороши и по отдельности, а вместе – просто пожар.

Нет упоминаний о том, что они встречались до начала главных событий. Впервые мы видим Галатею, когда та с огромного расстояния наблюдает за боем Мирии и ее группы против «пробудившегося», читая их ауры. За такую способность Галатею называют Оком Организации. Номер Три скупо описывает действия команды своему куратору, не забывая едко поддевать его между делом. Словом, будущая монашка производит впечатление женщины слишком умной, чтобы прожить долго.  
Примечательно, что после этого сражения, Мирия, рассказывая соратницам о первой пятерке воительниц, называет всех их чудовищами. Бог знает, чем Галатея заслужила такое отношение: выкатив такую пушку, мангака из нее так ни разу и не стрельнул. Если только вот так:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0808/bacf9b0a390d3295b3c38ee09d5a5045.jpg.html)

Позже Номер Три отправляют следить за ходом битвы против армии «пробудившихся» в Пиете. Туда – на верную смерть – были сосланы все неугодные Организации воительницы, а командиром назначили Мирию ~~как самую неугодную~~. Став свидетельницей гибели многих соратниц, Галатея принимает решение дезертировать. И, чтобы не быть опознанной по глазам как клеймор, лишает себя зрения.

Короче, Галатея – одна из двух – двух! – на всю мангу героинь, которая догадалась сказать службе: «Ебись ты в рот», – и пожить, как человек. 

В монашеском наряде, в чулках и с мечом Галатея внушает... многое:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/96/2017/0808/49d86b4c3f5c47e55b8e3112b8a61cf7.jpg.html)

Но не нужно думать, что Галатея – трусиха. Когда нападают на ее новый дом, Рабону, она становится на защиту города и едва не гибнет. Похоже, Галатея считает, что не в ее силах изменить мир, но готова сделать все возможное, чтобы защитить то, что ей дорого.

Мирия – совсем другая. Она тоже знает, что Организация, призванная охранять людей от йома, на самом деле местная resident evil. Но Мирия предпочитает бороться, а не отступить, и вокруг нее собирается группа революционно настроенных клеймор ~~в латексе~~.

  
[](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0808/1940c52f321b13c329230793dd21151d.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0808/2d485f2a2c174e7596fd961ca5e3adef.jpg.html)

Самое волнующее: когда Мирия с подругами приходит в Рабону и помогает Галатее в сражении, та сразу узнает ее по голосу, хотя прежде по сюжету они ни разу не встречались. Мирия довольно трогательно убирает сестру Латею в сторонку, чтобы не убилась, хотя вообще-то Галатея выше рангом.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0808/04ea4b2f9eb163793bb61f074f8120ba.jpg.html)

Девушки наверняка встречались прежде, и кто знает, какие это были встречи?

В финале манги Мирия уходит очищать остров от последних йома, а Галатея остается в Рабоне – воспитывать молодежь и охранять могилы, как примерная жена и мать, ждущая супруга с войны. 

Словом, это две умные, красивые, храбрые женщины. Их взгляды на жизнь отличаются, они воплощают в себе разные ценности. Но их фигуры настолько монументальные для всей истории, что не уложить их в одну постель просто невозможно. Тем более, обе выжили!

**Кассандра/№35 , Роксана/Кассандра**

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/9b177e147164fc4af0ad435c9bd7ccf4.jpg.html)

Про Роксану мы уже немного рассказывали выше, но, кажется, недостаточно раскрыли тему ее коварства и вероломства ~~и развратности~~. Сейчас раскроем! Но сперва пару слов о Кассандре.

Кассандра – Номер Один, самая сильная воительница своего времени, одинокая и замкнутая.

Кассандра в бою использовала уникальную технику, позволявшую ей скользить у самой земли и «подрезать» врагов. Из-за этого ее лицо постоянно пачкалось в грязи, и Кассандра, стесняясь этого, предпочитала драться без свидетелей. ~~Охеренная драма.~~ Роксана втерлась в доверие к Кассандре в надежде скопировать ее стиль боя и «подсидеть» конкурентку. Но техника Кассандры разочаровала нашу милашку отсутствием элегантности, она высмеяла Кассандру и дала ей прозвище ~~пылесос~~ «Пылеедка».

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/1ef6a0dcf0bbb9acf20b531b68757e05.jpg.html)

Позже, во время совместной охоты на «пробудившегося», Кассандра спасла жизнь слабой воительнице, Номеру Тридцать Пять. Между девушками, несмотря на разницу в рангах, развились теплые отношения. ~~– Я жи такая неизящная! – Ты похожа на мою кошку! – Ну ок. (с)~~

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/340b770c05ceaa3c52836d1c186d66b7.jpg.html)

Видимо, Роксане это не понравилось. Когда Номер Тридцать Пять поступила под ее командование, Роксана отдала ее «пробудившемуся» с целью создания шок-контента в виде старого-доброго ультранасилия:

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/8f5e16a3d955b9027bc474b702684beb.jpg.html)

А потом подробно все описала Кассандре, спровоцировав ту на неравный бой, в котором Номер Один и погибла. Роксана в конечном итоге тоже как-то там умерла.  
Но самое интересное началось после смерти.  
Добрый дедушка Даэ (см. «Тяжелые ~~и пиздец какие тяжелые~~ случаи») слепил из Кассандры и Роксаны андедов для борьбы с восставшими клеймор. А девочка-андеды взяли и «пробудились». И пошли выяснять свои сложные отношения.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/7a993714c0a44727737b60a6ea2c1ef5.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/f497945724bc440cfe7eb8869c5fdc07.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/06bb48e9338d6dda14d0d688f8f18b76.jpg.html)

И фандом сразу так воспламенился, хоть ковры выноси!

**Где мы видим слэш?**

**Исли/Ригальдо**

Шо, сразу сюда проскроллили, да? 

Фандом без слэша – как порно с квадратиками: какой смысл стесняться хуя, если все уже случилось?

Исли – звизда и смерть, радость и боль, альфа и омега ~~не, все-таки только альфа~~ , король и воин, пожар чресел и всего, что там рядом. Правит Севером, множеством тентаклевых мужиков и сердцем Ригальдо. ~~И нашими буйными эротическими фантазиями.~~  
Был Номером Один, решил спасти всех накосячивших соратников, но что-то пошло не так. С тех пор ест людей и строит коварные планы. Вежлив, спокоен, приятен лицом и телом, что в человеческом, что в «пробужденном» обличьи. Смешлив с близкими, безжалостен к врагам.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/4bbc0f4afc1678f5ea81a74cac7c56e7.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/b0d34234e9c3f65c8ba8a4da1e33bdb0.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/9f0408addc754d45015a524cded55684.jpg.html)

Ригальдо – тоже звизда и смерть, но без титула Короля Севера, зато с милым прозвищем ~~ЭТО Я УБИЛ МУФАСУ~~ Король Лев, которое не выносит. Номер Два. В манге и экстре отличился тем, что ходил и всячески проявлял:  
а) возмущение тем, что Исли признали Номером Один без боя за титул;  
б) вассальную верность Исли, когда проиграл таки после «пробуждения» бой за титул.  
в) и даже в бою не стеснялся восторженно фапать на Номера Один, позабыв, что сам вообще-то сидит в виде нарубленных фрагментов.

[](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/13122bef570e6c5da71e44b1c3615002.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0807/985f1506d6ce12e2ba95086f9e2d2e02.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/586ed60b8ff7a2f01cedbeddb3e95688.jpg.html) [](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0807/2238b98d2ebf3a01a846e5832a66291a.jpg.html)

А вассальную верность надо постоянно доказывать делом ~~и телом~~ , потому что, как известно, король сказал – вассал отдался.

О, эта зависть, ненависть, поклонение, любовь и страх – смешать, взболтать и пить, пока из ушей не польется! Ригальдо ходит с лицом королевичем, Исли ходит и подтролливает Ригальдо, они проводят время в огромном доме в северных снегах и строят ивил!планы. ~~sex sex sex and don't forget the violence~~

Ну разве не сладко добавить немного любви в их вечную войну?

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0807/d4813da38666c4e5862bce3cb9267b09.jpg.html)

**Кронос/Ларс**

Лайт-версия предыдущего пейринга, только с Номером Четыре и Номером Шесть и существенно меньшим накалом драмы.

Коротко о главном:

Ларс такой: аррр, я вас всех убью!  
А Кронос такой: угомонись, Ларс!  
Ларс такой бжжжж – и выпилился.  
А Кронос такой: ~~Иду к тебе, Зойсайт (с)~~ всех убью, один останусь, чтобы перед Ларсом на том свете не было стыдно!

Тот случай, когда два одиноких мужика, похоже, нашли друг друга в процессе «пробуждения», которое, как говорила командир Мирия, до странного напоминает мужской оргазм, а слову командира нельзя не доверять.  
Ну, короче, вы поняли. Они ебались грязно!

**Менее популярные и более тяжелые случаи**

Тереза/Илена

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/96/2017/0808/87da7097e9ff53771b4df10cf63b1c8f.jpg.html)

Потому что красивые, а Номер Два всегда должна/должен испытывать к Номеру Раз благородный юст.

Тереза/Присцилла

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0808/efc435484539e04885268ab2409028ac.jpg.html)

Потому что такая ненависть, что аж любовь.

Одри/Рейчел

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0808/a670c502d8f32574ab63f2adabc7c3af.jpg.html)

Потому что почему бы нет.

Анастасия/Дитрих

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0808/667caa52e6347f830752bf44462d21c6.jpg.html)

Потому что прикольные и с дисциплинкой.

Алисия/Бет

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0808/420b39c989d87bc2786e406bf45e4b71.jpg.html)

Потому что старый-добрый твинцест.

Исли/Присцилла

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0808/3269a00d9a68fe7f86ff0e6b26eaf4c8.jpg.html)

Потому что в каждом фандоме должна быть своя фубля.

Исли/Лаки

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0808/fe40d9fca3097cc36f9cbfdad3d30f02.jpg.html)

Потому что как отца!

Ригальдо /Мирия

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0808/a5cf88e77f2b1429318b99456a475ee7.jpg.html)

Потому что в каждом фандоме должно быть свое WTF.

Ригальдо/Люсиэла

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/96/2017/0808/5850d8b6f86abfc18b7fbeecf79f088f.jpg.html)

Потому что шпионаж.

Сид/Мирия

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/93/2017/0808/43f46372bc0348b1050ac2e1d9365c05.jpg.html)

Потому что англофандом очень творческий.

Рубель/Даэ

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/92/2017/0808/b324f097a56841131fcfe03facd05173.jpg.html)  


Потому что в каждом фандоме должен быть контент для любителей ебаного пиздеца.

Даэ/Роксана

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/view/94/2017/0808/d91d993f17bcbaffb84d1c2315cbd66b.jpg.html)

Потому что есть пиздец, за гранью которого уже вроде и норм.

И мы надеемся, что и вам теперь норм тоже!


End file.
